


Jessika the Nephilim

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusions to rape but didn't tag it because didn't actually write it, Gen, also CAT, also you're guess, and Dog - Freeform, or actually loved him but was denied sexual stuff so forced him, whether the guy was a creep four years ago but regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: First off is Jessika finding out she's actually a Nephilim. Then, there's dealing with a Yurei, a Japanese ghost or spirit. Turns out he's actually a nice kid. Spoilers: he's just angry and confused, because he was...well, bad sexual thing, plus murder.





	Jessika the Nephilim

The sweet and gentle animal lover hummed and smiled as she looked at Sam and Gabriel. The book lover touched her blanket, being one whom loved soft and warm things as well. She then shook her head, and went downstairs to heat up her heating thing. It was for keeping her from getting sick, and could also ease away pains and such. When she came back, she felt something and said "What is that, do I have a bug in my shirt or something?" Sam pulled up the back of her shirt to check, and made a low noise. "You, um...you have wings, pretty purple tipped brown ones from the looks of it." "What?! How?" she asked, as if he or Jack would know, then "Why have I never noticed them until now?" Jack shook his head, because that he actually didn't have the answer to. He said "My best guess is they put warding or some spell on the wings, your parents did, to hide it." Sam said "Now we know why she can hear voices from in heaven." Jack nodded, then said "She can go up there herself now, if she wants to, but if she still wants I'll take her." Sam said "Looks like she isn't going to need your wings for warmth anymore..." "I have Lorell," Jack said, then "He quite likes my wings, and being in them."

They noticed she was smiling, and Sam wondered if she was hearing Castiel and Dean, communicating with the two. He only shook his head, looking to where Rowan, her Shepherd mix, was. They had to leave Ai outside the bedroom, because the Japanese bobtail was liable to lie on her face. That or just get too close and drop fur where it would irritate Jessika's allergies. The shy, anxious, and sometimes nervous girl looked over as Ai meowed outside. The water, moon, tree, and sky loving redhead hummed and sighed. She'd already met her quota of chin scratches, pets, behind the ear scratches, and just giving attention in general...She shook her head, and Sam went out to shoo the cat away. "Off to sleep," he told the redhead, as though she were a child, as well as Jack and Lorell. The boys nodded and went to the guest room to sleep, not wanting to impose on Jessika.

The female Nephilim woke the next day, and hummed quietly as she sat up, and looked around. The stubborn, hard headed, and bit wild girl got off the bed and dressed as quick as she could. She sang quietly and danced around a moment, then went over to her desk. She had a half finished drawing there, though most of her art was on her device, as were her stories. The loud and talkative, with people she trusts and is friends with, one then walked away. She grabbed her stuff, and headed down the stairs. The cuddly and playful one got some food to eat, then noticed the others were there as well. She smiled at the four males and the woman, and this was perfect because she liked being around others. They talked a moment, then they all ate their food. They then began talking again, and Sam warned Jessika before reaching out to ruffle her hair, as she's head shy. She let him touch her head, and looked to the boys and smiled. She also offered a smile up to Gabriel too, and he returned the smile with one of his very own. 

She was happy here, with her friends that she even considered to be her family, and with Sam. He and Dean technically were her actual family, having picked her up one day and brought her home to keep. She had been born to an angel father in the vessel of a man, and a human woman. Her mom had loved them both very much, and they raised her with love. She grew up not knowing what she was, either because her mom didn't know or for her safety. In the case of safety, it would have been for her father's safety as well. Anyhow, the redhead asked "Do we...I mean, sorry, you're not doing cases anymore. I'm..." Sam said "It's fine; you can keep going and finding cases, and there are other hunters. Take Gabriel or Jack with you I guess, just in case, if you find one." The redhead nodded rapidly, getting her laptop and surfing to see if there were any strange things happening anywhere.

"Of course there's stuff in Japan, that's like the supernatural capital of the world...Well, maybe not, but they have so many supernatural creatures, legends, ghosts, and even their Kami. Which their Kami are good, or at least most of them are, but I'm not going all the way to Japan for some Shinigami." She shook her head, stupid Japanese grim reapers...Well, if it was a person's time, not much they could really do about such things anyway. "Aha, there's one! A Japanese Yurei, ghost, was seen at the library in the next town over. Must have been someone from a Japanese family that lived here. That, or they were Japanese American in the sense they literally had one American parent, but that doesn't matter right now!" she said. "Gabriel...lets go," she said, as she decided to bring the archangel along. The golden brown haired, dark blue winged male nodded and followed.

They reached the next town a couple hours or more later, Gabriel driving because Jessika didn't actually have a license yet. They got out of the car once he parked it, going up to the library. The information she'd found had said the ghost mostly showed up in the evenings. However, he seemed to also show up during the afternoons at times as well. She hummed and tilted her head as she thought on that, wondering why that was. Had he been killed here, or did he have someone he loved that came here, that he was trying to warn? Well, either way, she thought he would have had to have died here. Ghosts that remained behind, or rather people that became wandering ghosts, were tethered to the place of their death. Jessika and Gabriel headed inside and sat down. An hour passed, then another, and they looked at each other with quiet sighs, ready to just leave. They both looked up quick when they heard a girl scream, and she came running towards where they were. They headed to where she'd been, finding a boy with torn looking clothes. "What happened to you?" Jessika asked, without thinking. "I was...he did something bad to me, then killed me because he thought id talk...That was his sister, but she was looking at a memorial for him... Why does he have a memorial, but I don't?!" the boy asked in anger and disbelief, clearly angered and confused. 

Jessika said "I don't know, but you seem like you haven't harmed anyone, so you need to go. Go to heaven, where you deserve to be, a place so beautiful and amazing you might not believe it. In fact...I could take you there now, myself, but what is your name, first?" she asked. "Yue," he said, and she giggled as she said "That's an angel from a manga series I like. It's a very good name," she said, then held out her hand, and Gabriel watched them vanish. She soon came back, saying "He's with Dean and Cass now, and his cousin that died last year should be around. He died four years ago, but he's never hurt anyone...Maybe he wanted to hurt that guy, but I don't think he ever did." Gabriel said "No, he didn't, the guy died from a mugger getting freaked out and shooting him...Apparently he founded a safe place for victims of...certain abuse, because he regretted what he did. Doesn't make it right, but he regrets it so maybe he repented and is up there now. Let's go home," he then said, and they made the drive back home; then he sent her to bed once there.

Extra info:  
bi; Charlie  
(I decided she randomly started being able to hear voices in heaven, and she is a Nephilim and just wasn't told...)  
She can be withdrawn if you upset her. She dislikes thunder and bees..  
She was found by Dean and Sam when she was 12 or 13, injured and crying...She wouldn't tell them what happened, so they didn't know she and her parents were attacked, and both parents were dead...She still refuses, to this day, to tell them.

End


End file.
